


Don't Get Caught

by Zeath



Series: Taboo One-Shots [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheating, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Exhibitionism, Extremely Underage, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Incest, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Parent/Child Incest, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeath/pseuds/Zeath
Summary: At thirteen years old, Allison had now moved on to high school, she had a group of friends who were just as kind-hearted as her, she was getting perfect grades, and she could ride her daddy like a pro.





	Don't Get Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Woo two fics in one day! I'm on a roll. This was meant to be like 1000 words but whoops I tripled it, ain't even sorry

Chris could never say no to his little girl. She was perfect in every way; good in school, polite to everyone, open minded about all walks of life, quick thinking about any problems she may face. She would be the perfect leader to follow one day. She would also be giving her husband a run for his money.

But he didn’t think he would be the one she was interested in.

He always told her; ‘Allison, sweetie, I want you to fall in love with a man just like your daddy, who loves you unconditionally, who will die for you, who will spoil you like you were his queen’. Maybe he should have changed his wordings so that she could understand what he meant, but honestly, he’s glad she took it this way.

At thirteen years old, Allison had now moved on to high school, she had a group of friends who were just as kind-hearted as her, she was getting perfect grades, and she could ride her daddy like a pro.

It wasn’t what he had planned for her but she was the one who instigated it; she hadn’t hit her teens yet, and would often love getting into her father’s lap to cuddle Chris. He adored it too, but he could feel her hands wandering and fidget with the buttons on his shirt, the belt loops on his jeans. She would play with anything loose on his clothing. Until one day when they were having father daughter movie time, she snuggled up to her dad as she always does in those nights, focusing on what they were watching. She had put her tiny hand on his inner thigh, Chris doesn’t know if it was unconscious or on purpose but she just left it there for half of the movie, until the ending scene was nearly finished.

Then she cupped his clothed covered crotch and gave it a squeeze, surprising Chris enough to grab his daughter’s wrist in a tight grip. She had gasped and apologized immediately, Chris letting go of her like it burnt. He remembers telling her that they couldn’t do that, that they could get in trouble.

Chris doesn’t know why he worded it so that there was still a chance for her to explore with him, instead of shutting her down that night. Maybe it was because he wanted his little girl to experiment however she pleased, or because he will always love Allison more than anyone in the world. She ran off to her room that night and didn’t talk about it for almost a month.

Then she started coming into his and Victoria’s bedroom at night. It started simple; she couldn’t sleep, she had a nightmare about werewolves, she didn’t want to sleep alone. Chris allowed it and spoke to Victoria in the day when she would huff and puff about it, her whole mindset that her daughter should be a fearless leader and not someone that relied on her parents for comfort in times of stress. Chris didn’t like his wife when she turned cold like that. He would always allow Allison to sleep on his side of the bed with her, moving to the middle as to not awaken his wife with his daughter’s kicking during the night.

Allison took full advantage of this position, and would cling to Chris, sometimes hiking her slim leg over his hip and pressing her crotch to his. He never moved, letting her do what she pleased. Allison would let her hands roam once more around her father’s body now that he wouldn’t do anything to stop her. She would stroke her hands down his chest, run her fingers up his side, would cup her father’s crotch and feel the warmth soak through to her palm. Chris would try so hard to remain soft but with her constant groping he would thicken in her tiny hands. She never pulled him out in fear that her mother would catch her somehow.

It was only when Victoria finally had enough after Allison entered their bed for the fourth time that week that she demanded Allison grow up, and sent Chris to put her back into her own bedroom. He lifted her up, walking her to her own room at the end of the hallway, and she had asked him to stay with her. This was the crucial moment where Chris could have decided how to stop everything, to let Allison down easy and let her be with someone her own age.

But Chris simply shut the door behind him, turned the light off, and got into Allison’s bed with her.

They had their first kiss that night, along with her first handjob. She seemed to be waiting for her moment to strike and couldn’t hold off any more. Chris let her do everything once more, not wanting to pressure his little princess as she let her hands wander everywhere along his body. She kissed him so gently, like it was a secret promise to keep their relationship sacred between the two of them. She pulled his cock out of his pyjama pants, heavy in her small hands, and stroked it so carefully. Chris wasn’t used to such soft petting, used to Victoria pulling his cock out, sucking on it a little before getting to the main event. But no, Allison, his precious daughter, was almost _worshipping_ his cock.  

Since that night, she had been getting bolder, especially because she knew how oblivious her mother was when it came to their _escapades_. She began with simply pecking his lips when leaving for the school bus, to sneaking into her parent’s bedroom and jerking Chris off. Ever since she got her hands on his cock, she had turned greedy for it every day, even if it was to just tug on it a little.

The first time she asked to give him a blowjob, she didn’t even know the name of it. They were having another father daughter movie night – which was now just an excuse for Allison to stick her hands in her dad’s loose trousers so she could jerk him off – when she pulled his cock out and ask so quietly, he almost didn’t hear her. “Can I put it in my mouth? I want to give your dick kisses.”

Chris had almost come right then. He didn’t stop her though, nodding his head and gently leading her through it, brushing her hair behind her ears so she could see what she was doing. She wasn’t the worst he’s had before, her teeth grazing his cock a couple of times but for what she lacked in skill she made up with enthusiasm and the sheer factor that his own daughter was sucking his cock. He came in a matter of minutes, telling her how good she was, how proud he was of her for doing her best, how good she made him feel. It was something he could get addicted to, and Allison had apparently agreed.

His daughter would find ways to get him riled up in the worst of ways throughout the day. When he was in the office she would come in and sit in his lap, pull his cock out of his fly and jerk him off while giving him such innocent kisses it almost didn’t match up. She would pull him into the utility room and get down on her knees, taking him into her mouth and suckling him so sweetly he could cry.

It only got more daring the older she got; when Allison turned twelve, she had decided that their physically one-sided relationship would change. Her breasts were barely starting to show but she made sure to start wearing those adorable little training bras, and would lift her shirt up when they were alone together, showing her father how they were coming along. Allison noticed Chris wouldn’t touch her and wasn’t having it, she grabbed his hands and put them over her budding breasts, his palm covering most of her chest. His daughter would sit in his lap for hours at a time if they weren’t getting caught, just holding Chris’ hands to her skin.

Eventually he understood that she wanted him to touch her, that their relationship wasn’t forced if he touched her, that touching her was something she needed too. From then on he would stroke across her skin and raise goosebumps, he would rub her thighs and over her ass but avoid her sweet little pussy until she asked. Which didn’t take long, her straddling his legs as she pumped his cock, her hips unconsciously grinding down on his thigh until Chris couldn’t take it anymore and ran his fingers along her small slit. She practically sobbed in pleasure as he fingered her, and he made sure to never go more than two fingers, didn’t want to hurt by precious little girl by stretching her too wide where she wasn’t mature yet. Though, she sure didn’t act her age, always soaking his hand with her slick when she came.

Their first time… Fuck. It was something Chris will never forget as long as he lived. Victoria had a meeting with the hunters being as she was the one in charge of their group, meeting up with Gerard in Chicago due to a werewolf killing an innocent. Chris couldn’t go because they had an important client to meet up with that weekend, so he stayed behind with Allison, who took her mother leaving for the weekend as being allowed to touch her father wherever she wanted. She gave him a blowjob in the kitchen, he fingered her in his office, she jerked him off in the bathroom, he ate her out in the living room while they watched television. But their first time…

“Daddy, I want to be with you, fully.” She was so confident, sitting on his lap after cumming for the fourth time that day. Her hair was skewed out of place, her breath laboured slightly. Chris didn’t know what to do, on the one hand he loved that his daughter felt brave enough to ask him, and delighted that she trusted him enough with her virginity. But, he remembers worrying about his size, how his little girl would take him, if he was going to hurt her with his thickness.

Now that he looked back on it, he laughed at his worries, Allison was as determined as her mother. They wanted to do it on her bed, so Chris brought the lube in from his bedroom and made sure to stretch his princess until she was practically writhing on the mattress begging him to hurry up. He didn’t wait, slicking his cock up more than he ever had before and getting between her legs. He was so careful, pushing into her for the first time. It was amazing, and he had to squeeze the base of his cock not to come right there. Allison seemed to agree, reaching down to play with herself as she felt her father’s cock inside her.

It was like the damn was broken forever, whatever they were holding back was lost. Chris gave it to her so passionately, hips hunching against hers and filling her up so good. They rolled over when she asked, so she could have a turn riding him. She was better than her mother when it came to bouncing on his cock, his hands keeping hold of her thighs as she rests her hands on his stomach for leverage. They ended up fucking for hours, rolling around the sheets, down in the living room she would bounce herself on his thighs while they watched a movie. It was Allison’s new favorite pastime.

Which brings them to present time, this Saturday morning, Chris was sitting at the kitchen table with his coffee and reading the newspaper. He could hear Victoria bundling around upstairs as Allison skipped into the kitchen in a frilly skirt. “Good morning Daddy.”

“Morning, princess.” Chris chuckle and leant his head to the side for his daughter to kiss his cheek. They had their codenames whenever they were in public, knowing that being their usual selves around each other would make people suspicious of their relationship, and so they agreed to call each other Daddy and Princess whenever they were in the mood. She pulled a bowl out of the cupboard and poured some cereal in, topping it off with some milk and sticking a spoon in the bowl before coming over and setting it on the table. Chris pushed his chair back so she could get into his lap, setting the newspaper down. “What are you doing up this early?”

“I had an interesting dream, Daddy…” She sits on her father’s thighs and eats a spoonful of breakfast while Chris’ hand wander down her sides, gently brushing against her breasts briefly. She ground her hips down with purpose, perfecting her facial features to nonchalance whenever they were in public, knowing how the two of them got off from exhibitionism so much. Chris breathed out and let his fingers roam under her skirt, groaning when he found no underwear obstructing the way to her sweet pussy.

“Yeah baby? What was it about?” Chris ran his middle finger through the wetness between his daughter’s slit, feeling her thighs clench. He couldn’t help going in again, this time slicking his finger enough that it thrust inside her.

She spread her legs more over his knees, letting her father have free reign of her pussy while she described her dream. She kept an eye on the doorway, and her ears perked in case she heard her mother’s footsteps approaching. “I was a bunny… And there was a _giant_ carrot. I ate that carrot _all_ night long… I woke up _hungry_ , Daddy.”

“I bet you did, princess.” Chris swallowed thickly and thrust his finger as his cock hardened at the imagery of his baby girl eating his _carrot_ for all hours of the night. He sure was turning his daughter into a fiend. He felt her smaller hands fumbling between her legs and pulling his finger out, letting her do whatever she wanted. Allison took that as the go ahead to reach behind her, unzip her father’s trousers and pull his aching dick out of the fly before promptly sitting on it. It surprised them both, Chris biting his bottom lip to shut the groan from escaping as Allison let out a shaky breath of pleasure.

They stayed still for a moment before she started clenching her muscles around him, knowing that it drove her father insane. She had learned how to work her pussy over the months they had been fucking, knowing what was best to make her father weak in the knees. Allison scooped another mouthful of cereal into her mouth as she began bouncing herself up and down on Chris’ cock. He knew they didn’t have long but it was the rush they needed, his hands grabbing her hips and keeping her still while he thrust himself up into her waiting pussy, the slick sounds loud in his ears that drove him harder into his little girl.

Allison gasped and bit her hand to keep herself quiet, budding breasts bouncing with each upward thrust of her father’s thick cock but with the sounds of her mother’s footsteps close, she slapped her father’s arm and brushed her hair with her fingers to sooth it out. Chris stopped his hips and sat them upright on the chair as Victoria came in with a few plates and cups, placing them in the sink and starting to clean them. Allison, the sneaky little minx, took the sound of water and clinking plates as loud enough to not give them away, her hips rolling in a circle on Chris’ lap, stirring his cock up in all the best ways.

They were as silent as mice, Allison doing her best to move things along by rolling her hips and clenching her pussy around Chris’ dick. Chris couldn’t help but feel the heat in his lower stomach knowing that his daughter was so needy for him that she was risking their relationship for this. It was crazy, but it made him feel wanted more than he has in a long time, reaching under his princess’ skirt to rub at her clit. She choked on her spoonful of cereal, coughing lightly which only led to her muscles squeezing around him even more. He heard Victoria cluck with her tongue while sorting out her own breakfast and dishing it up. “Chew before you swallow, Allison, honestly…”

“Sorry mother, it was a big mouthful.” Allison turned her head to smile cheekily at her father, and shut her eyes when Chris picked up the pace with his finger. She was so close, Chris could tell by the way she was shaking. He made sure to keep his eyes on his wife while his free hand grabbed his daughter’s hip, hitching his hips up minimally. It wasn’t enough for it would do to feel the slick glide of his cock moving inches in and out of his little girl. It seemed to be all Allison needed though, along with the insistent rubbing on her clit, she chomped down on her knuckles as she came, soaking Chris’ cock with her slick.

Victoria turned around with her breakfast and Chris stayed still, enjoying the feel of his daughter’s pussy twitching around his dick. She spoke to him and he nodded along, agreeing with her without even knowing what was being said. He was far too out of it to care right now.

Allison enjoyed the rest of her cereal even though most of it was soggy with the milk, but she ate it without complaint as her mother sat on the opposite side of the table eating her own meal. He reached around Allison to get his lukewarm coffee, sipping it as they all talked about their day nonchalantly. Times like these he does feel some guilt knowing he was cheating on his wife with his own child but honestly, Allison had made him happier than Victoria had in years, she was more outgoing, more passionate, more curious and excitable than his wife ever was. It could be due to the rush of how taboo it was, or the fact that they both get off on nearly getting caught, but whatever it was, Chris was satisfied daily because of it.

Victoria heard the phone ringing in the other room and got up to answer it, leaving the room. Chris took that moment to fuck his hips up hard into Allison, wanting to come in her pussy and feel it leak out around him. The wonderful thing about Allison right now was she hasn’t had her period yet, meaning he could fill her to the brim with his seed and she wouldn’t need any preventative measures. He took advantage while he can, knowing he will be buying many, _many_ condoms in the future. “Here it comes baby, bounce on Daddy’s cock for me.”

His princess did as she was told, holding onto the table and forcing herself harshly down onto his dick again, and again, and _again_ until his balls tightened up. He held her to his chest, kissing her neck as he huffed out a breath in pleasure, unloading into his baby girl’s pussy. She shook with him, loving the feeling of him throbbing inside her. Allison made sure her skirt was smoothed out, snuggling her back against her father’s chest as their enjoyed their bliss together, Victoria coming in with a scrunched-up expression. “Damn telemarketers… You two seem quite content.”

“That’s because I love my princess.” Chris chuckled, kissing Allison’s head sweetly. To his wife, it probably appeared that her husband was overly doting on their only daughter, perhaps spoiling her even. If only she knew.

Allison giggled in reply, snuggling further into her father’s arms, clenching her muscles to squeeze around Chris. “And I love _you_ , Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, give moi a kudos, flick through the Taboo One-Shot series, and subscribe to keep in touch!


End file.
